


A Game-filled Day With You

by ChampHeartBooks



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arcade, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampHeartBooks/pseuds/ChampHeartBooks
Summary: This piece was for the BananaValentine2019 art/fic exchange on Twitter. The prompt I was given was "Ash and Eiji at an arcade", so I decided to write a story about Ash and Eiji going to an arcade together and finding out that Ash is horrible at video games.





	A Game-filled Day With You

“Eiji where are we going?” Ash asked as Eiji dragged him down the street.

“Somewhere that we can have fun. You said you wanted to see what a normal life was like, so that’s what we’re going to do.”

“You could at least tell me where we are going,” Ash pouted.

“Nope. It’s going to be a surprise.”

Ash groaned.

“Relax. There is nothing for you to worry about. I promise. You are safe here.”

“Yeah, fine,” Ash sighed.

 

“Here we are,” Eiji said when he stopped walking.

“An arcade?”

“Yep. Have you ever been to one before?”

“Yeah sure. I’ve been at an arcade a couple times.”

“Are there any games that you are good at?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t really play the games.”

“Then what were you doing at an arcade?”

Ash shrugged. “Business, picking up info, keeping an eye on Skip…”

“Well today we are going to forget all that and play some games,” Eiji said as he took them inside, “Since you don’t know what kind of games you like, we will just try all of them until you find one you like.”

 

_Racing games: Ash’s car spent more time off the track than on it._

_Music games: Ash’s rhythm was completely off and he couldn’t make it through a whole song._

_Fighting games: Ash lost to Eiji every time._

_Claw games: Ash failed to pick up anything._

_Gambling games: Ash lost everything each time._

_Puzzle games: Ash could only figure out the first few levels._

 

“I guess there is something that you aren’t good at,” Eiji said a while later after they had tried dozens of games without finding one that suited Ash.

“Shut up.”

“Come on, there are still a few more that we can try.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yep,” Eiji grinned.

“You just want to beat me more, don’t you?”

“Maybe.”

Ash sighed and shook his head. “Fine. We can play some more if you really want to. But this time I’m going to win.”

“Alright, pick a game.”

Ash wandered around the room trying to find a game that he might have a chance at winning.

“Hey Eiji,” Ash said when he stopped walking, “How about we make a bet? Loser of the next game buys dinner and dessert.”

“Oh? You seem confident. You’ve got a deal.”

“Awesome,” Ash said with a childlike smile, “We are going to play that game!”

Ash pointed at a light gun game with blue and red plastic rifles waiting in the holders on the consol. He ran over and snatched up the red rifle.

“It feels weird, but it’s still a gun” Ash murmured to himself as Eiji put in the tokens and picked up the blue rifle.

“Prepare to lose Eiji,” Ash said as he raised his rifle.

“We’ll see,” Eiji smiled.

 

Before the first wave of zombies ended Ash was faced with the “game over” screen. Eiji would have made it past the first wave if he hadn’t been laughing so hard at Ash. The American was shaking and it was taking all his strength and control to not break the red plastic rifle.

“What kind of stupid gun is this? The aim is horrible! How are you supposed to beat this stupid game when you are given a gun that can’t even shoot straight? I’ve seen trash heaps that are better weapons than this. Stop laughing!” Ash snapped at Eiji who had dropped his gun and was now holding his sides as he laughed hysterically.

“I can’t,” Eiji weezed, “You were so confident, but you failed so badly.”

“Yeah very funny,” Ash pouted and walked away.

That instantly stopped Eiji’s laughter and he hurried after Ash.

“Hey I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. That was thoughtless of me. I’m sorry.”

Ash stopped walking and let out a deep breath before turning to face Eiji. “It’s alright, I’m not really that upset. It’s my own fault for thinking that my skills would apply to a video game.”

“Still, let me try to make it up to you. I think I know a game you will win.”

Eiji led the way to the air hockey tables. Sure enough Ash won every time. Eiji had tried to fight back at first, but the force that Ash sent the puck blasting across the table with soon left Eiji focusing on protecting his fingers more than his goal.

 

“Are you having fun?” Eiji asked after Ash won for the third time in a row.

“I am. Thanks for bringing me here,” Ash said as he took Eiji’s hand.

“You’re welcome.”

They held each other’s gaze for a moment, words and feelings being unsaid but understood.

“Want to go get dinner now?” Eiji asked.

“Sure.”

“Where should we go?”

“How about the ramen shop by the shrine?”

“Sounds good. For dessert I made some Valentine's chocolates.”

“Oh right, it’s Valentine's day. But I thought girls made Valentine's chocolate over here?”

“Well yes, but there is no law that says guys can’t do it too. I wanted to make chocolates for you so that’s what I did. I made a variety of dark chocolate truffles, nothing too sweet.”

“When did you manage that?”

“When I told you I went out shopping. I actually spent most of the time at a friend’s house making chocolates.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Come on, let’s get ramen and then go home.”

“Sounds great.”


End file.
